Mike Schmidt
Mike Schmidt is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. He is the night guard of Freddy's Pizza and the main antagonist of the first game. Mike makes his first appearance as a silhouette in the West Hall or the East Hall when the player stands in front of a closed security door. Mike himself isn't encountered until an animatronic enters the Office, where they need to jumpscare him to successfully complete the game. Appearance Mike Schmidt is a young, human male wearing a white t-shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He has pale skin, red hair and blue eyes. Mike starts out wearing a red cap with a white stripe along its rim, but if any animtronic besides Foxy jumpscares him, he will lose his cap and his hair will be revealed. Behaviour and how to deal with him Security Doors in the Hallways If an animatronic gets close to the Office via the West Hall or the East Hall, Mike will remote control the security doors outside to close on the animatronic once they reach the West Hall Corner or East Hall Corner and their respective security doors. Mike has learned from his past encounters with the animatronics and installed 3 extra security doors each in the hallways. If an animatronic is too fast or too slow, they might get crushed and hurt by the security doors. Once a security door has been closed, Mike's silhouette can be seen behind it. Backing off from the security door will cause Mike to slowly raise it again to save power. This gives the animatronics a chance to slip through. Light in the Hallways Getting past the 3 security doors in either hallway will cause Mike to flick on the light switch. This causes a colorful disco shell to appear, which is meant to scare the animatronics away. The shell itself is completely harmless, though and will follow the animatronics around until they leave the hallway by entering another room in Freddy's Pizza. The Office Entering the Office will cause Mike to panic while exclaiming, that an animatronic has entered the Office. He will nervously rock his chair backwards and forwards and stare at player 1's animtronic. The players have to be wary though, as the two security doors of the Office itself are still present and Mike will attempt to crush any animatronic who gets too close to one of them. After the animatronics have passed the security doors, Mike can still hurt them via collision damage if they accidentally walk into him. Otherwise, he is a sitting duck and jumpscaring him will allow the players to complete the game with the animtronics believing, that they have successfully freed themselves from the Purple Guys grasp. Health and Damage Health When Mike Schmidt is encountered in the Office, he will start out with two hit points and his idle animation will depict him nervously rocking his chair backwards and forwards while slightly flailing with his arms. Attacking him with any other animatronic than Foxy will cause Mike to lose his cap. His cap can then be seen sitting on the floor beside his chair. Mike will rock his chair even more nervously than before and start crying. Attacking him again will cause any animatronic to successfully jumpscare Mike and makes him drop a Freddy mask with a black hat and a black bowtie. These are easy to miss, though, as they disappear very quickly. If Foxy jumpscared Mike, he might rarely drop his paycheck(s) upon defeat. Foxy can always jumpscare Mike regardless how many hit points Mike has left. Damage Walking into Mike and taking collision damage from it will cause the player's animatronic to lose a hit point. This happens regardless how many hit points Mike has left. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 Security door Mike FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Mike as he appears when a security door has closed on one of the players' animatronics Mike Schmidt FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Mike as he appears while idling ingame Mike Schmidt 2 FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Mike as he appears while idling ingame after losing his cap FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Security door Mike FNAF SMBX.png|Mike as he appears when a security door has closed on one of the players' animatronics Mike Schmidt FNAF SMBX.png|Mike as he appears while idling ingame Mike Schmidt 2 FNAF SMBX.png|Mike as he appears while idling ingame after losing his cap Trivia * Mike's appearance is meant to mimic his appearance from Oscar Rodriguez's Five Nights at Freddy's fan fictions ** This isn't completely noticeable ingame due to his sprites' chibified looks * Ingame, the animatronics mistake Mike for being the Purple Guy ** This is a reference to the original Five Nights at Freddy's games by Scott Cawthon, where the player was jumpscared by the animatronics for the same reason * Mike is the only human character in the first FNAF SMBX game Category:Humans